


Victory Angels

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Batter Daniel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pitcher Seongwoo, all of wanna one are a baseball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Victory Angels is one of the best baseball team in the baseball history that have a beautiful winning streaks since they started playing. Most of the time, they won the games, which fits with their team names, Victory Angels. With Seongwoo, their ace pitcher and captain of the team, he leads them all to victory, along with their ace batter, Daniel who never missed a single ball when the opponent pitcher throws a ball. Who happens to be in a relationship with Seongwoo.





	Victory Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I made yet another baseball au because of our Niel just pitched about 2-3 days ago. I have one in my drabble collections, but I chose to make this as a one shot because it's slightly different than the first one.
> 
> The title says it all. They inspired me because gosh, the boys are really an angel (っ˘ω˘ς ) I'm so uwu right now.
> 
> Anyway, I will make an update soon. For now, it's only a short preview of the one shot (´• ω •`) ♡

Seongwoo is an ace pitcher for his team of baseball called Victory Angels. I know it sounded very cheesy and over the top, but it’s actually not. The name was picked before they even won anything but the name proof that they are really a Victory Angels like their team name.

As an ace pitcher and automatically the leader or captain of the team, Seongwoo guides his team well and in the span of their years playing in the field, they won almost every single games against their rival teams. Their first win was nothing to be a talk of because they were a rookie but some of the fans who came to watch the game was surprised to see rookie team such as themselves wins against such a big and famous team. 

Automatically also that made few of the opponents team fans converts to be Victory Angels’s fans. Which was a shock to them as well. Even so, the coach says it’s simply because the batter missed the ball that made them won in the end. Or it’s because lady luck was on their side. Otherwise, that does not stop the team from stealing all the wins in the next few other games.

Victory Angels quickly became a very superior baseball teams due to their outstanding winning streaks. After the first game and their first win, Victory Angel starts to carves their name on the history of baseball. Being the first team to ever grab many wins in every game they play and losing like at least one or two. Which was impressive for such new team.

Perhaps because they have a great coach and a captain. And also because their teamwork is awesome too.

Seongwoo and their ace batter, Daniel are a formidable duo in the team. Heck, they are formidable even as a solo too. Whenever Seongwoo is the pitcher, the opponent teams starts to cower and grew anxious. Seongwoo may look like he’s the least intimidating guy in his team, but looks can be deceiving. Never judge a book by it’s cover.

Seongwoo is the ace after all. So looks does nothing to him but his title is. He was first known as the rookie monster pitcher but over the year, he became the ace monster pitcher. Because of him as their main pitcher, Victory Angels won all the games. Not that the other pitchers are not good, just Seongwoo is like a literal god in their team.

He throws a ball like they never seen or done before. Most of his style of pitching a ball is a fast ball. When I mean a fast ball, I mean it’s really fast. If you blink once, you’ll totally missed it. Even if you don’t blink, you will still missed it. That’s how good Ong Seongwoo is. 

Then we have the ace batter, Daniel. His looks is the opposite of Seongwoo. Daniel screams intimidating person when he walk into the field because of how he have very broad shoulder and pretty much muscular. But he is actually a softie with a strong swing. 

He never missed a ball. Okay, maybe once or twice but other than that, he hits them into a home run. Like literally every single game. Every time he is the batter, Daniel would hit a home run for the team which automatically made them as a winner since nobody can do anything when the ball flew pass the fences. So it’s a win to Victory Angels. 

Their fans cheers loudly whenever they won a game. Always the loyal fans for them since they started playing as a rookie. 

*

The formidable duo Seongwoo and Daniel wasn’t only powerful on the field but also when they’re on the bench, waiting for their turn to play. Their teammates have known the two since they build the team. As in knowing them is that both of them are dating each other. 

Their loyal fans just recently learn that the ace pitcher and the ace batter are boyfriends. How they found out? It was when Seongwoo successfully throws the ball for each batters playing, letting them all missed every single one. That was the best game of the year. The pitcher smirks each time they missed the ball he throws.

That game was automatically won by them when all of their opponents batter couldn’t hit a single ball. Missed every single one. The crowds cheers happily when the game ended with their opponents team shows 0 score on the scoreboard. And Daniel was the first to run into the field and jumping onto Seongwoo, right in the middle of the field. Kissing him there when the cameras in on them. 

Seongwoo had blushed so hard when he saw himself and Daniel on the big screen, while his boyfriend only grins widely against his mouth. 

From there on, Daniel announces that he and Seongwoo were dating almost three years. Though they thought their fans would be weirded out but to their surprise they didn’t. Instead the fans only gave them a loud applause and whistling about how cute they are. From the way they acted, the couple know that their fans truly love them and supported their relationship. It was another win for them.

*

Today was another game day for Victory Angels. Seongwoo shares his plans with the coach and then they both gathered the team to discuss about their game plan. When the coach tell them that Seongwoo will be one of the batter today, all of them seems to be surprised by the idea. Seongwoo however didn’t even bat an eyelashes.

“You’re batting?” Daniel asked, taking his boyfriend’s hand to squeeze them.

“Yes, I rarely bat and I know that but today I feel like batting.”

“Yes but hyung, they didn’t know that you bat. What if they think that you won’t be the same like when you pitch?” Daehwi asked.

“Let them think that. I know myself. And you guys know me too.”

“Of course we do, Seongwoo. You’re one of the best batter too. But it’s hard to believe that you suddenly decide want to be a batter today. What makes you change your mind? You never once bat when we asked you back in the old days when you practiced batting, which shocked us all to see how you fucking swing it.”

Seongwoo laughs. Yes, besides being the ace pitcher, Seongwoo is also one of the other ace batter aside from his own boyfriend. Just that he never wanted to be a batter because he hates holding a bat, and hates a ball being thrown at him. But today he decided to be a batter and win for his team again.

The rest of the team was surprised to first watch how Seongwoo bats and pretty much he is another ace for the team, so they all decided to hide their top gun away from everyone. But today the history will change again. To be specific, Seongwoo is a monster ace of pitcher and batter. And Daniel is so freaking proud about it.

*

Game started, they are 2 points ahead of the opponent team. Seongwoo will be their last batter for the game to wrap up and claim the trophy for that day too. After Woojin had throw the last ball and the opponent’s batter missed it, they end the cycle there. The next round will start soon and each coach gave some talk to their team. 

Seongwoo smile fondly at his boyfriend who had, once again, make a home run. The elder gave him a peck on the cheek once Daniel bounded next to him, melting the younger as well. He knows that Daniel always needed closure and comfort after he just play his part. And Seongwoo always know the thing that could make him relax is with skinship or kisses. Small pecks is okay since Daniel would easily ease up after a peck or two on his cheeks. They all then listen attentively to their coach, planning and calculating how the game will end. Advising each one to not falter or feel relax even though they are currently leading the game. Things can happen when they are too confident about winning.

“Seongwoo you will the last batter for this round.” Seongwoo nods and promise that he’ll win the game for them for sure. Smiling to everyone with confident. Daniel beams and pecks him straight on his lips before the last round begin.

The batters for their group will be Jinyoung, Daniel and lastly Seongwoo. The pitcher will still be Seongwoo. As the game started, they loudly scream their group cheers before the one who is playing ran into the field. The remaining stays in and crossing their fingers for good luck. The stadium was full and people were cheering for both team. 

It was nerve wrecking since this will determined the team to go into national games. Which mean, for the one outside of Korea, like perhaps go against American baseball teams and more. It’s not that they never go against those professional teams, just that they never accepted it. Always rejecting the offer to join the international team. But this year, their coach decided they should try winning against other countries baseball teams. 

*

The game is ending, and Daniel purposely let two balls passed him but he hits the last ball hard that it went over the fences, a home run yet again from ace Daniel. The whole team starts running to every pad to win the round. The crowd cheers loudly because of their ace batter. The opposite team is frustrated that they won again. And now the remaining person will be the last person that will determined their spot. Even though it looks like Victory Angels will be taking the trophy again. They are still leading.

When the last batter steps into the batter box, people around the stadium was shocked to see Seongwoo. They never thought the always pitcher of Victory Angels will be batting too.

Seongwoo fixed his stance and ready for a swing. He was serious. As serious as he can be while he pitch. Eyes solely focused on the pitcher who is preparing to throw. He watches how the pitcher gave out signs on what type of ball should he throw at Seongwoo. Usually the pitcher and the catcher would communicate on what type of balls they would throw. It’s either they agree to it or not, it’s entirely up to them. Seongwoo usually never gave out any suggestion of balls to Jihoon or Sungwoon, the teams catcher. But sometimes he did.

But Seongwoo is trying not to falter or worries about it. Because sometimes they would trick the batter. He breathes out slowly and grips the baseball bat tighter, waiting. If he managed to hit a homerun, it will automatically made them the winner for this game. And he is going to do that for sure.

The pitcher starts to stretch and ready to throw, Seongwoo grips tighten with sweaty hands. The ball got thrown at him and...he swings the bat, hitting it. The ball flew away so high and he starts abandoning the bat and ran. He did it. A homerun. He won for the team. Victory Angels won yet again.

Daniel jumps up from his seat and happily cheers for his boyfriend. When every players have run over the whole area, it’s game over. The whole crowds of Victory Angels fans cheers loudly for the team. The players ran out to carry Seongwoo up. Because damn him. He did it.

It was a really good game. Every time they won, it was mind blowing. Daniel sweeps in and kisses Seongwoo square on the mouth. Fuck the camera and the people around them, he is so proud for his boyfriend. And happy that they won again. 

Victory Angels are literally an angel of baseball games. Everyone has their own specialty and skill that they provided to the whole team. The ones who is plays the major roles were Seongwoo and Daniel. 

Victory Angels is going internationally.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it’s done. I just hope that it’s not that crappy though haha. Hopefully you guys like the ending of it pffftf...I don’t even know what am I doing or writing lol. 
> 
> I’m no professional about baseball, so pardon for my mistakes though. I didn’t really go and check on baseball but I know some of it. Just some. Pardon for my mistakes, again. 
> 
> Kudos and comments will be really appreciated tho. 
> 
> (✿╹◡╹)


End file.
